One More Time
by darknessonly13
Summary: It's always gone by so nicely between them, the undying love he had and professed for him, the affection he showed, enjoying every morning and afternoon together, eating together, but now that's all gone. Or is it?


A/N: I'm getting sidetracked again from the two stories I'm writing! Spiritshipping calls, I've had this idea for the whole day and now that I've developed it, I can write it.

Warnings: I'll be using the Japanese names for once in my life and I'll try to give it a happy ending... (Also let's hope I don't get too inspired with the drama and add a lot of conflicts to the plot) you may encounter a lime or two here and the final lemon *cough*

disclaimer: Only thing mine here is the plot.

* * *

Story Start!

- Johan's POV -

I sighed and looked out the window, watching as the spring breeze played with the leaves on the trees. I tried distracting my head from the rampage of negative thoughts creeping their way inside of my head. It was a lovely day, so I tried to keep my mind the same way.

"Dr. Anderson, there's a delivery for you in the front desk," one of the secretaries spoke through the intercom.  
"Sure, I'll go pick it up," I replied, walking over to the machine on the desk, pushing the little button that allowed my voice to be transmitted to her.

I stretched my arms and fixed my coat, walking away from the desk and out of my office. I made my way through the long hallway of the hospital I worked in and reached the front desk.  
"Yeah?" I asked and smiled a little, looking at the secretary.  
"Right, a young man passed by and left this for you," she replied and handed me an envelope with "Johan" written on the front of it.  
"What did he look like?" I asked her.  
"Well he was quite tall, had brown eyes and matching, spiky, two-toned brown hair... does that ring any bells to you?" She answered.  
"Judai..." I muttered unconsciously.

She just smiled and I opened the envelope hesitantly, he barely wrote letters... and if he did it had to be something of top importance. I took the paper out and looked at the same messy writing on the paper.

Johan,

I have a last minute invitation to the Pro's Tournament this week. You know how much I've been wanting to duel there since we graduated, I couldn't just say no! I know we had plans for today but I'm gonna have to cancel on you.

Sorry,  
Judai

I didn't know what to think of this. I mean, I'm happy for him but I'm also furious about it. I know how much he's always wanted to duel there but he's blowing our date off, our anniversary date. I sighed heavily and folded the paper again, stuffing it inside of the envelope again and shoved it inside of my coat's pocket.

I expected things would be like this, that our relationship wouldn't be all rainbows and smiles, that there would be let downs and sad times. I just didn't expect the bad times to start so soon. We may be alike but our worlds are slightly different. I'm a pediatrician working a part time in a hospital, he's a pro duelist going to every corner of Earth to duel.

"Mommy look, it's the cute doctor all the other mommies stare at," I heard a little girl's voice say from nearby.  
"Ayame don't say those kinds of things in public!" Her mother hushed, being embarrassed.

I looked at them and smiled sympathetically, I could see Ayame's mother blushing. After a good two seconds, I turned around and told the secretary I'd be going back to my office to start with my shift.

I went back to my office and sat on the chair, trying my hardest to not start crying. Soon the patients started coming and managed to distract me.  
My shift ended quickly so I gathered my things and left the hospital, driving back to our apartment.

I went inside of the building, taking an elevator to reach our floor and walk to the front door. I unlocked it and closed it soon after. I kicked my shoes off and dropped my things to the make shift table next to the door. I sighed and walked to the kitchen, surprised to find Judai there.

"J-Judai... I thought you had left already," I said as soon as I saw him.  
"Well I'm leaving soon so there's not much of a difference," he replied simply and looked at the stove.

I walked over to him and hugged him from behind, I leaned my head to tenderly press my lips against his, lowering my face to the crook of his neck and placed little kisses on his neck. He squirmed on my embrace and pushed me away.

"Johan, not now."  
"Judai just a little before you go..." I pressed my body against his from behind again.  
"Johan, stop it."

He pushed me away again and took whatever he was doing on the stove out.

I felt so deceived. My best friend, my lover, my husband, the man I trusted my whole existence with... had rejected me for the third time this month. It had been like this ever since two months ago, I thought it was only that he was upset so I gave him time and space. Whenever I hugged him, he stayed limp and never hugged me back; when I kissed him, he either didn't return them or push me away; when I cuddled him in bed, he pushed me away and slept on the couch instead; when I touched him, leading him on, he told me to stop and slapped my hands away. It hurt to go through this, the man you love with all your heart rejecting you, rejecting your love.  
It hurt a lot.

Judai wasn't always like this, in fact this is a new behavior from him. He used to tell me everyday how much he loved me, how I would always be his only one. He used to kiss me and make the most passionate love to me that left me unable to walk for days most times. Judai moaned my name softly, softly into my ear, not growl at me to get off and go to sleep. Judai never rejected me, even if he was tired or hadn't slept in days, he always complied to my desires. He would always peck my lips sweetly before either of us had to go to work and wished me good luck even if he was in the foulest of moods. He used to hug me, he never minded when I held him when we sleep, he held me back. He never left me hanging, he never disappointed me, he'd go to the moon and back for me. Judai loved me.

Past tense. He used to... my Judai was so loving and caring and now he's so cold and distant that it hurts so much more than it should. I often dreamed of the things we used to do together, our happiest memories together.

"Judai?" I called out softly.  
"Yeah?" He replied a bit huskily and looked back at me.  
"Do you stil..." tears started forming on my eyes so I looked down, avoiding his gaze, "love me?" A silent whisper escaped my lips.

Soon his phone rang and he looked at me, tears streaming down my eyes. He pecked my lips with an expression as of "to get it over with" and picked his cellphone up, being more interested in the conversation he was having on it than the one he had with me.

"Do you even know what day it is today?" I asked out with a frown, letting sobs make their way out of my mouth.

He looked at me pitifully and finished his conversation after a while. I was sprawled out on the floor, letting loud sobs out. "Judai, Judai, Judai" was the only thing I could say coherently.

I felt like shit. It felt as if I cared most about this relationship than him. Was he doing this because he had gotten sick of me? Did Judai not want me anymore? Was Judai cheating on me and avoiding me because of it?

"Are you just tired of me? Do you not love me anymore? Were all of your promises and words just lies? Were you just using me all along?" I cried out, not being conscious at what I was saying.  
"We can cry about this all you want next week, I have to go now," he said and patted my head twice, leaving me on the floor and leaving the apartment after having grabbed his things for the trip.

"Rubii," Ruby popped out on my shoulder and sat on my lap, putting her little paws on my chest.

I sobbed harder and held her in my arms, wondering what I had done to deserve this. I cried until I got hungry and fixed myself some dinner, the dinner of a lonely anniversary. I felt like going out to drink but that would just cause me trouble so I decided not to.

I finished my dinner and washed the plate, soon going to the bathroom Judai and I shared, inside of our bedroom, our nest. I walked inside of it and closed the door, slowly undressing myself and walking over to the bathtub to take a shower. After I showered myself, I wrapped a towel around my waist and brushed my teeth, readying myself for bed. I walked back to the bedroom and put on a pair of boxers, my pajamas following. I took the towel back to its hook on the bathroom and crawled to bed. It may have been 6:30 PM but I was far too gloomy to deal with time right now.

"Judai... Judai!" I moaned out loudly as he gripped at my hips, angling himself better to rock his own against mine.

He had me pinned on the bed, both of us exposed and shameless, nothing around us to cover ourselves. The bed sheets were a mess, for I had taken the bother in messing them up with my hands and feet. His hands were at my hips, mine tangled between his neck and his hair. The bed squeaked with Judai's quick movements, leaving me blind and weak with each of them.

"Johan... does this feel good?" He asked teasingly after switching his fast pace to slow and long strokes and moved one of his hands to rub against my thigh, almost at the same pace as his thrusts.

I managed to nod and moan out at each of his thrusts. He began moving faster, pleasingly faster. Just about as things were getting even more intimate...

"Beep beep beep-" the alarm clock went on.

I groaned and pushed the covers off myself to push the button on the clock.

- Fast forward to next week -

Each night had been remotely the same, having the same little dreams of our intimate times.

I lay in bed having another of those lovely dreams that would probably stay the same way with how things were looking.

I sat on a chair, my long legs wrapped around Judai's hips as he pushed me against the couch with his body, his fingers dug into my shoulders, leaving marks that would surely take their time in vanishing. He breathed and panted on my neck as he pushed inside of me. I gripped at his back, scratching it hard with my nails, leaving dark, red trails.

"Judai!" I cried out, arching my back.

It may have hurt in a way, I may have known that I wouldn't be able to walk for at least the next three days but it felt so good.  
It felt so good to be touched by Judai like this.

His head dropped on my neck, leaving hickeys on many spots of it. His mouth trailed down to my stomach, marking everywhere his lips touched.

"Ah.. ah.. ah... Judai! Oh, Judai!" I tightly shut my eyes as he repeatedly hit my sweet spot.  
"Louder..." he whispered seductively in my ear.

I complied to his desires and pulled him further by his waist with my legs.

"Judai... oh Judai..." I softly moaned in my sleep.

I felt something stroke my leg, even if I was still asleep. I crossed to the line of half-asleep and awake. The presence felt nice so I didn't mind it much, perhaps it was Judai but what were the odds. He was an ice cube with me.

"Johan... what are you dreaming of?" The voice whispered in my ear, moving is or her hand up to my upper thigh.

I felt fingers sneaking their way inside of my pants, stroking my hardening length through my underwear.

"Aah... ah Judai"

The touch felt familiar but my brain just analyzed it as part of the dream I was having.

"Wake up, honey. I'll make the dream come true," the voice said and moved its hand in slow, circular motions.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself to have no pants on and a sudden warmth was around my nether regions. I rolled back my eyes and tried to keep focused on the person that was doing this to me.

"Judai..." I softly whispered out, not even looking down to see if it was him or not.  
"Louder, Johan," Judai's voice said against my skin, causing me to squirm and moan in pleasure.

I complied to the request and bucked my hips, feeling more aroused as the time passed. Judai swirled his tongue around my length, slowly, teasingly yet so wonderfully. I moaned his name out and lowered my hands to rest on his messy, chocolate hair.  
I messed his hair up, I pushed him down further with them.

"Judai... Judai..." I moaned in bliss as I rolled my eyes back, feeling my release come close.

He took me inside of his mouth again and bopped his head up and down, at first slowly but he turned the pace up after a little bit. I was up on cloud nine, my head clouded with desire.

"Fuck me, Judai..." I softly moaned out, not caring at the moment how sluttishly that may had sounded.

He let me go and sat up on the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, lowering them to his knees soon after, his boxers following. I looked at him lustfully, he was erect as expected, but I knew he could do much more than that. I raised my hand to touch the left side of his erection and stroked it slowly, looking at him bite his lip and silence a moan. I smirked proudly and moved my other hand to hold him too. I milked him slowly and watched his reactions, how his body would shiver, how his face would contort in pleasure. I noticed him starting to leak, he hadn't finished me, so I wouldn't finish him either.

I positioned myself on the bed and spread my legs for him, staring up at his eyes. His face was flustered and he sat in between my legs, moving his hand downwards to poke my hole with his pointing finger. He caressed it slowly, making me shift on the bed. Judai started to press the finger inside but I pulled his hand away.

"Don't prep me... just... just take me," I blushed and whispered, proving my willing submission to him.  
"It'll hurt more if I don't," he replied and held my hands, positioning himself over me, "where's the lube?"  
"Fuck the lube Judai, I need you so badly... inside of me right now..." I moaned and closed my eyes, resting my head on the pillow.

He seemed amused at my words, so he chuckled softly and nodded a bit. He pushed in the tip and looked at me. I winced in pain at first, shutting my eyes tightly, but it was all worth it for what was coming. I nodded and he moved further inside, pushing almost the half of his length. I moaned softly in pain and bit my lip, squeezing his hands.

"Johan, you're so tight..." he groaned softly as he moved.

He pushed in a bit more and I bit my teeth, this becoming more painful than I remembered. Judai squeezed my hands and rammed all the way inside of me.

"A-AAH, JUDAI!" I loudly moaned out in pain and pleasure and felt tears starting to form on my eyes.

He moaned softly, pulling out of me and then quickly back inside. I softly moaned at the sudden slick feeling, was Judai close? Judai's thrusts soon became so pleasurable as usual, his switching pace from gentle, slow strokes to fast and hard ones.

Judai squeezed my hands as I raised one of my legs to wrap it around his waist, granting him better access and pulling him in more. I arched my back and moved my hips against his, moaning his name over and over.

"Johan..." Judai panted.

He chanted my name as I did with his. I felt myself getting close and my vision was getting hazy. Judai moved one of his hands down to my weeping erection. He squeezed it before starting to rub it in the same pace as his thrusts and made me moan out loudly. I was blinded with desire and if I didn't lose control of myself, I'd start saying things I'd probably regret later.

The room was filled with our pants and moans, our bodies were sheathed with sweat, and we were giving in to desire and the amazing feeling. I felt pre-cum drip from my erection but did nothing about it, instead, I let go of Judai's hands and gripped at his shoulder blades, hugging him close to me and rocking my hips against his.

"Mm~ Judai..."

We were both quickly moving against each other, hugging close to one another and moaning out our names. Judai squeezed my sides, indicating he'd release any minute now. I squeezed his shoulders and moaned out loudly before releasing in his hand. He moaned softly and covered my erection in my cum and stroked it, thrusting in faster before releasing inside of me.

Judai panted heavily, staring down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his. He slowly pulled out of me and lay exhausted next to me, pulling me in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Johan, don't ever forget it." He mumbled.  
"I love you too, Judai..." I replied.  
"And I'm sorry for acting the way I did before... I was saving it up for today." He reassured.  
"I can't believe you made me suffer just to have make-up sex..." I teased exhaustedly.  
"Don't say you didn't like it..." He smirked and stroked my shoulder.  
"Best time we've had in months..." I smiled softly and cuddled in his arms.  
I felt the warmth radiating from his body after he pulled the covers over us and held me close to him. I couldn't understand Judai sometimes, but he really had his reasons. I felt stupid for thinking he didn't love me and all of those negative things... but in the end it was so worth it.

The end.

* * *

There you have it!

R & R? ^ ^


End file.
